Our little birdie
by TypicalIndianTennisPlayer
Summary: How did Rue end up on that stage with only the wind to take her place? This is how.


How _did_ Rue end up there with only the wind to take her place? This is how.

Reaping Day. One of the saddest days of the year.

It may look like a holiday. A great one. It's one of the few days the Capitol lets them have no work, a day off, free food from shopkeepers able to afford to give them away… yes, it does happen. It seems almost perfect. Until one-thirty sharp in the afternoon.

Our district is one of the most populated districts in Panem. So every year, only twenty percent of the children attend the actual reaping, selected by random, of course. The Capitol keeps it all hushed up. Frankly, I'm surprised it hasn't gotten out yet. Hopefully soon, we'll be out of these Reapings. And to think, I have the added nerves. I turned twelve three weeks ago. I'm now eligible to go into the Hunger Games. And….(wait, there's more)… I've been called this year to attend the mock Reaping. My parents, Leila, and Tray, the only two of my siblings old enough to understand what the heck's going on, are worried sick. They're panicking greatly. _Oh well,_ I think to myself. _At least I never took any tesserae._

I'm at the Reaping now. None of my friends have been called this year, so it makes me all the more nervous. You can hear a pin drop in the City Circle, it's that quiet.

Everyone looks around, whispering _Rue Bryony_. Wait a mo', that's _my_ name! I can hear my sister Yula screaming…poor thing, she's only two years old, the youngest of us all.

When our escort asks for volunteers… the wind offers. But no one else seems to consider that an ample volunteer for me. Once everyone takes me in, I can distinctly hear my melody being whistled, albeit quietly. I wonder who'd be that much of a rebel not to clap and to do something like this. Nobody in our District, that's a given fact.

I'm shaken out of my reverie to shake hands with my District partner, Thresh Juhanssen. Holy apples, he looks like a giant. I think, though, that his face looks familiar… that's it! His girlfriend was my sitter. She'd feed me when I was sick and mum and pops had to go work. I've seen them together, and I think he'd snucken me a few cherries once. But I hope he won't kill me.

Before I know it, I am at the Capitol. My prep team is filled with a bunch of idiots. But I remember Seeder sayin' that if you fight them, it'll be much worse than ever. I told her not to worry, I would be extra careful around them.

My stylist is a bigger b-word than I imagined. She's a veteran stylist, and I think she got demoted this year from District three or something. She gives me a costume made out of fruit. Literally, only fruit. How much fruit? Well, it would be able to feed any given family in the poorer part of town for two, maybe three years if they gorged themselves.

Training wasn't that bad. I followed the pair from district 12, who were much bigger than me. I noticed the Everdeen girl, Katniss, I think, peeking over at me. I thought back to the Reaping recap. I think she was the one that volunteered for her sister. I wish I had an older sister. But I wouldn't condemn her to the same fate Katniss' sister had. The rest of training had passed without noticeable changes. Basically, I had done whatever I was supposed to do… well, like Chaff said, "Don't die, little birdie!"

During the private sessions, I flew around the room a bit, like a little monkey, and then I told them to look at how I could camouflage myself. I think they were really drunk, because one of them called me over and told me to take it off. Whatever It was. Then one guy said, "Thank you Miss Bryony, you may leave." I sprinted out.

Scores were on that night. The Careers got score from eight to ten. That big guy from two got a ten and so did his district partner. The Ginger from five got a six. Somehow that unsettled me. It seems too average. As if it's her ploy all along.

Before I know it, my face pops up with the number seven underneath it. SEVEN! Me. I got a seven for doing absolutely nothing special. Then we see Thresh's face pop up with number ten underneath. Chaff and Seeder are ecstatic. Come to think of it… Chaff's sober, too! This is great. Only if I forget the fact that at least one of us is gonna die in the next few weeks. I hope it won't hurt.

We get one day before the interviews to prep. Seeder and Chaff both agree that my angle should be sweet and shy, like a little angel, and my etiquette training goes by without a hitch. And my dress for the night is made of gossamer, and I look the part as well, like a little angel.

Everyone plays up some sort of angle for Caesar Flickermann, who's been the emcee for the interviews for as long as I could remember. The boy from two is some sort of cross between ox and beast. The ginger from five plays up a fox-like angle. The boy from six plays up the arrogant angle.

And before we know it, it's my turn. I flutter up the steps to the stage, answering Caesar's questions gracefully. And before I know it, my three minutes are up. Gone. I go back and take my seat beside Thresh and Lusic, the limp from Ten.

I notice that Katniss plays the ditzy angle. Twirly, giggly, it's all such a façade. The only time we see her emotions crack through is when she talks of her sister, Primrose. And now, from her speaking… I feel guilty of whatever ill thoughts I had towards Primrose.

I say goodbye to Chaff and Seeder. Seeder doesn't cry, she just gives me a hug, while all Chaff can say is, "Fly back, my little birdie.."

As I lie in bed, all I can think of is tomorrow. Will I die? Will it be painful? What happens later?

I guess I have to wait and find out.


End file.
